dougsandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TheBlueRogue/The Timeline of Big Boss
Early Life (1950-1964) Jack's military career dated back to the 1950s, when he participated in the Korean War as a teenager and later joined the Green Berets. In 1950, at the age of fifteen, he met The Boss and became her apprentice after which point she trained him in combat, demolition, and intel gathering techniques. The Boss was considered "The Mother of All Special Forces", having a decorated military career as the leader of the Cobra Unit. The Cobra Unit was a specialized combat unit that took part in a wide variety of high-importance missions during World War II. During Jack's time with the Boss, the two of them jointly developed a unique hand-to-hand fighting style, known simply as CQC. They went their separate ways on June 12, 1959. They would meet once again, five years later in Russia. Between 1962 and 1964, Jack would the FOX unit, led by Major Zero. Virtuous Mission and Operation Snake Eater (1964) Virtuous Mission In August, 1964, Jack took part in the Virtuous Mission, a CIA/FOX operation that involved deep insertion into Tselinoyarsk, Soviet Union. Jack was given the codename of "Naked Snake" (or Snake for short). The mission was to rescue a Soviet defector, the weapons scientist Nikolai Stepanovich Sokolov. Sokolov had pioneered the Soyuz rocket and the nuclear-armed Shagohod tank which was currently in development. Snake succeeded in locating and extracting Sokolov from KGB guards, but during his extraction he came face-to-face with The Boss. While The Boss was available as radio support during the Virutous Mission, she became unresponsive midway through. She revealed to Snake that she was defecting to the Soviet Unit to join the GRU Officer General Volgin and her Cobra Unit (consisting of The Pain, The Fear, The End, and The Fury). Sokolov was then re-captured, and Volgin not only seized Sokolov's project, but also unleashed an American-made Davy Crockett nuclear weapon on Russian citizens, creating an international incident. The catastrophic fallout of the Virtuous Mission almost led to the execution of Snake and Major Zero. To make amends, Snake was reinserted into Tselinoyarsk a week later in Operation Snake Eater. Operation Snake Eater At 11:30PM on August 30, 1964, Snake was deployed again into Tselinoyarsk to conduct Operation Snake Eater. The direct aims of Operation Snake Eater were to eliminate the threat posted by the nuclear-armed Shagohad weapon and to assassinate The Boss. Snake's first mission was to rendezvous with a CIA informant codenamed ADAM. Snake was unable to make contact with ADAM, but would meet up with ADAM's fellow operative EVA. Snake would come into contact with several enemy combatants, including GRU Major Ocelot and his Ocelot unit. The young major. Snake would then overcome battles with every member of the Cobra Unit, dispatching The Pain, The Fear, The End, The Fury, and even coming into spiritual contact with a deceased member of Cobra, The Sorrow. Snake would later be captured by Volgin and subsequently tortured by him. Volgin ordered The Boss to remove his eyes, but she would refuse. Shortly later, Ocelot would accidently shoot out Snake's right eye, leading to his trademark eyepatch. During this time, EVA was undercover as Tatyana. The operation would conclude with the Shagohad tank reaching it's full operational capability, with Snake and EVA directly confronting Volgin within it. Volgin would be killed, and the Shagohod tank would be completely destroyed. Snake had accomplished every objective of his mission except for one. To kill his former mentor. Snake and The Boss would face off against each other in a field of flowers. Her CQC prowess made direct confrontation difficult, but Snake would utilize every skill in his arsenal to finally dispatch her. Snake would be awarded the Distinguished Service Cross for his accomplishments and given the title of Big Boss. Peace Walker Incident (1974) Snake would leave his military career with the US behind him, the death of The Boss resulting. He would found Militaries Sans Frontieres, (Military Without Borders) along with a subcommander Kazuhira Miller. The MSF troops were stationed on Barranquilla Coast of Columbua, an army with no cause or nation to fight for. Miller would introduce Ramon Galvez Mena and Paz Ortega Andrade, who were seeking MSF's help in repelling an unknown armed force that entered their country. With Costa Rica unable to bear arms due to its peace constitution, Galvez wished to hire MSF as a deterrant. Galev would gift an old, offshore plant to MSF, which they would use to gradually create Mother Base. The organization would enlist members by abducting them from battlefields via FULTON or accepting volunteers. Snake would later cooperate with local Sandinista guerillas who had fled the neighboring Nicaragua. Snake would become acquainted with Amanda Velencia Libre, and her younger brother Chico who would help him on his mission. Big Boss would later meet Huey Emmerich, a weapons specialist who was the current developer of Peace Walker, along with Dr. Strangelove. The CIA would be behind the military activity, as they attempted to develop a new type of nuclear deterrent called Peace Walker. The pro With Paz would later be revealed to be a spy for Cypher, a shadowy organization with strong roots in the United States. Cypher was led by none other than Major Zero, who wished to rejoin forces with Big Boss. Paz would hijack a completed Metal Gear ZEKE and attempt to fire a nuke against the US and blame MSF. Big Boss finds a way to stop her. Paz is thrown into the ocean and presumed dead. Ground Zeroes (1975) In 1975, Big Boss receives word that Paz might still be alive. Big Boss suggests on finding her and killing her so her inside knowledge of MSF doesn't fall into the wrong hands. However, Miller tells Big Boss that Paz might secretly be a double-agent, and that capturing her instead of killing her might give them a more direct lead into Cypher. Paz was captured and transported to an offshore military blacksite called Camp Omega off the coast of Cuba. Unbeknownst to the rest of the group, Chico would attempt to sneak into the camp to rescue Paz, only to be captured himself. During this time, Huey prepares Mother Base to be inspected by an international nuclear organization who wishes to confirm whether MSF has their own nuclear weapon. The base hides their nuclear capabilities along with the repaired Metal Gear ZEKE prior to their inspection. On March 16, 1975 at midnight, Big Boss would infiltrate the base and safely extract Chico and Paz. Paz would have a bomb planted in her stomach, and thankfully the medic onboard their extraction helicopter was able to remove it. The nuclear inspection turns out to be a front, and Mother Base is outright destroyed and sunk into the ocean. Kazuhira Miller was able to be safely rescued before the base fell. During the helicopter exfiltration, Paz would throw herself from the aircraft. Another hidden bomb was planted inside her and would detonate shortly after her fall. The explosion violently forces the helicopter to crash. The impact puts Big Boss into a coma. The Phantom Pain (1984) After nine years, Big Boss awakes from his coma. He then sets out on a path of revenge against those who wronged him. He starts a new organization called Diamond Dogs. Video Resources Check out these series of videos created by Youtuber BLAH, cut movies of each of these games to give players a more in-depth look on all of the events leading up to The Phantom Pain. Category:Blog posts